Sonic: Legends Reborn
by ZekromAmaterasu
Summary: When Sonic finds a young wolf pup left without a family, he must raise it into a strong wolf while trying to foil Dr. Eggman's latest plans. However as he does so, he learns of the pup's heritage upon receiving the prophecy: "The ancient past of Mobius will be revisited as chaos draws near. Two Legends will clash again, but only the Hero can decide the planet's fate."
1. Prolouge

_Mobius, a planet full of life and peace that exists in a universe that is parallel to ours. Prior to Dr. Eggman's first attempt at taking over this world, the inhabitants of Mobius have lived in peace for many centuries. However, it was not this way during the beginning of Mobian civilization._

 _Instead, thousands of years ago, Mobius was a dark and cruel world, all because of one being that wanted to rule the planet. This being was said to be a large, black wolf, with dark, reddish-brown eyes, and ominous, red markings along his back and tail. Many Mobians never knew his real name, and so they called him Kieron for his dark and evil nature. Kieron terrorized the Mobians for many years by invading their land, captured, enslaved, and even slaughtering thousands of innocent Mobians either with his pack or by himself. Survivors fled in fear of Kieron's wrath, in attempt to get as far away from him as possible with most not being so lucky to escape._

 _Those few who escaped however, swore to end the tyrant's reign in any way possible. One of the few to escape, was a white wolf with bright, blue eyes, named Aeneas. He was a young, kind, and strong wolf who trained for many months. Mobians who escaped from Kieron saw Aeneas as their only hope of ending the tyrant's reign, and looked up to him as a leader. They followed him for months until the white wolf felt it was time to attack Kieron's empire. Aeneas felt that declaring a war was unnecessary as it would only cause pointless bloodshed, so instead he challenged Kieron to a fight to the death. The dark wolf gladly accepted, confident that he would win the duel._

 _When the day came for the ultimate battle, both Kieron's empire and Aeneas's pack both arrived to watch the fight take place. The two wolves tore at each other's throats as they fought fiercely. The battle went on at a stalemate until Kieron pulled the upper hand, and sliced Aeneas's throat open. Members of the dark wolf's empire thought that Aeneas was surely dead from the wounds that he had received in the battle. However, the white wolf miraculously stood up, still breathing and still able to fight._

 _Suddenly, Aeneas let out a long howl as he started to glow in a bright, blue light. Everyone was stunned at the sudden act, even Keiron could not believe what he was seeing. As the light dimmed down, Aeneas appeared as a completely different being. He still had his white fur and blue eyes, but now his body was covered with blue markings, one of which formed a star, and even bright blue flames on his paws, and shoulders. The white wolf gave Kieron a cold glare, intimidating the tyrant. Kieron prepared himself for another attack, but no attack came. He then lunged towards Aeneas, but was quickly struck down by the white wolf. Once Kieron got up, both wolves charged at each other for a final blow._

 _In the end, Kieron fell, with a deep slash wound made by Aeneas in the final strike, making the white wolf the victor. The tyrant's reign was now at an end, and peace was bestowed upon Mobius for many centuries. Mobians made a necklace as a gift for Aeneas and his descendants that was said to give great power to any wolf that was born with white fur and blue eyes. Since then, the descendants of those who allied with Aeneas held it as a treasure, only entrusting it to those related to the white wolf if they became leader of the ancient pack._

Many centuries have passed since Aeneas brought peace to Mobius, and there has been no serious threat thanks to those who have stood up against the evil that has tried to threaten the peace in Mobius. However, Aeneas's pack has lived in peace, with no threats to worry about, not even of Dr. Eggman until a few days ago.

As night fell upon Mobius, a large, gray wolf made his way through the forest before arriving at a lake. He looked up towards the night sky in deep thought about what had happened over the past few days.

"First, sightings of robots in the pack territory, and now my father is missing after an ambush on the hunting party. What is Eggman trying to get from us now? Surely the Chaos Emeralds are enough for him.." he said, troubled and frustrated.

The gray wolf laid down on the edge of the lake, allowing his paws to touch the water. He gently leaned towards the water, with his nose barely touching it. The wolf prayed that he could find answers to his troubles before closing his eyes, and letting the world around him turned completely dark. Upon awakening, the gray wolf saw nothing but darkness all around him. He wandered around for a little while before hearing a familiar voice.

"Welcome, Boulder." The voice said, revealing itself as a male, white wolf with blue eyes. It was clear that the wolf was dead as darkness could be seen through his body.

"Aeneas!? What are you doing here?" Boulder asked, shocked and confused at the white wolf's sudden appearance.

"I must tell you something very important, Boulder. Mobius is in grave danger." Aeneas said in a serious tone.

"Grave danger? From what?" the gray wolf questioned, starting to get worried.

Aeneas then slowly started to disappear, leaving Boulder by himself in complete darkness. A bright light soon flashed right in front of the gray wolf, causing him to shield his eyes for a moment. He then saw two different auras that looked like wolves; one red, and one blue in a dark, stormy field. There was nothing except a large cliff in the field; no signs of life anywhere. Then, a third aura started to appear, fluctuating between a dark purple aura and a bright, golden yellow aura. The third aura looked nothing like the first two. Instead, this third aura looked like a Mobian, but its species could not be determined from the shape of the aura. Suddenly, the red and blue auras clashed, causing the third aura to fluctuate its aura rapidly before getting between the other two auras, and causing another bright flash of light.

"W-what was that!?" Boulder blurted out, frozen in pure shock. Then, he heard Aeneas's voice again. This time though, he was nowhere to be seen.

" _The ancient past of Mobius will be revisited as chaos draws near. Two Legends will clash again, but only the Hero can decide the planet's fate."_ Aeneas's voice rang throughout the area before dying down once again as Boulder woke up from the shock.

"The ancient past of Mobius will be revisited as chaos draws near.. Two Legends will clash again, but only the Hero can decide the planet's fate?.. What could the prophecy mean?" the wolf silently questioned himself, still taking a few breaths before getting up. He looked up at the night sky once more as he took a deep breath, then returning to his home.


	2. Chapter 1: Chaos Once Again

_-One month later—_

Morning rose as a tall, egg-shaped man stood in front of a window inside his robotic base. He looked out from it, watching thousands of robots guarding the base, practicing for battle, and even working on repairs for their master's big plans. The man growled as the thoughts of his worst enemy plagued his mind, walking towards a large machine that held many files that included records of his plans, data, and past failures.

"Gah! Even after all these years, I still can't seem to defeat my arch nemesis! There must something that I'm doing wrong if he is still one step ahead every time I encounter him." The man muttered as he looked through his files. Just as he was about to say something, he was quickly cut off by someone calling for him.

"Boss! Boss! Come quick! We found-!" a robotic voice yelled as it came flying into the room, only to be stopped by his partner.

"Boss, we found something that may help you get Sonic in your grasp." A red, orb like robot said as it approached the tall man.

"Hm? What is it that you found, Orbot?" the man questioned, raising a brow.

"We found records of ancient history that date back thousands of years, and even the group that is related to the legends!" a yellow, cubed like robot said before Orbot could get to say anything.

"What? Is that so, Cubot?" the man asked, suspicious of what his henchmen said.

"Yes Dr. Eggman. We just found them today while we were watching the spy bots. You will most certainly be pleased, sir." Orbot confirmed, leading the way for the man to follow.

Dr. Eggman followed Orbot and Cubot in to the lab, where the robots showed their boss the discovery. The evil genius looked through the data of the discovery, astonished and stunned by what was held in the records. He could not believe his luck right now, and could not help but let out a laugh in pure joy.

"This is exactly what I needed! Not only do I have a Chaos Emerald, but also records of ancient history that speak of powerful legends that I can use against that pesky rodent! All I just need is a suitable test subject." Dr. Eggman said as he analyzed the data thoroughly before asking Orbot and Cubot, "You said that there is a wolf pack that is related to these legends?"

"Yes boss. Their current leader is a black wolf whose father is distantly related to the evil wolf from the legends, and his mother is a distant relative to a white wolf that defeated the evil wolf. Legends say that the star pendant that the descendants of the ancient white wolf wear can get immense power if they were born with white fur and blue eyes," Orbot explained to the evil genius.

"Hm…" Dr. Eggman walked around the lab for a bit as he analyzed the data before making his decision, "The pack leader will be an excellent test subject, but the mother must be taken care of. She could potentially have a white pup with blue eyes, and if the legends are true, then it can be a serious problem."

"What do you want to do then, boss?" Cubot asked, confused by Eggman's decision.

"I want the pack leader in my grasp. Send the Egg Army to attack the pack camp, capture the leader, and take out the leader's mother," the scientist ordered as he turned to the computer screen, quietly muttering, "Soon I will finally have you in my grasp Sonic, and when I do, I will make sure you see the rise of my new Eggman Empire."

In the lush forests near Green Hill Zone, the light of day brought joy and peace on the land as the animals and Mobians were out playing, working, and even resting in the open land. This was no exception for Aeneas's current pack, which has lived in peace for many centuries. In the pack camp, a black male wolf with a white underbelly and yellow eyes headed towards his den where he saw a white female wolf with a darkened spot on her back and tail and yellow eyes laying down with three young wolf pups.

The female wolf looked up after cleaning a small, white wolf pup with black fur on his ears, paws, and tail as she greeted the black wolf, "Raven! I thought you were doing your leadership duties. What brings you here, my son?"

"I already took care of the duties for now, and I wanted to make sure everything is alright, mom. Besides I need to talk with you about something important." Raven replied as he laid down next to his mother, allowing the two older pups, a dark gray male and a light reddish-brown female, to greet him.

"Something important? What is it?" his mother questioned, raising a brow in concern.

"I talked with Boulder earlier today, and he said that he got a prophecy from Aeneas about a month ago." The black wolf explained, but was cut off by his mother before he could continue.

"A prophecy from Aeneas? It's been a very long time since he even appeared in anyone's dreams. It must be very serious if he told your brother a month ago," she said in a serious tone.

"Yeah. He told me that Aeneas said danger was coming to Mobius. Where history will repeat itself as two Legends clash once again, but the Hero must decide the fate of the planet. Do you have any idea as to what it might mean, mother?" Raven continued explaining after his mother finished talking.

"Hmm… I'm not sure to be honest, Raven. While you, Boulder, and the younger pups may be related to both Aeneas and Kieron, there's no telling as to who would be the two that would clash. Plus it seems unsure as to if Aeneas is referring the Hero as the hero of Mobius, or someone else. The current hero of Mobius is a blue hedgehog named Sonic, who has been fighting Dr. Eggman for many years now, even before I became leader with your father." Raven's mother explained, sounding a bit doubtful and worried.

"I'm guessing time will only-" Raven started before quickly being cut off by another wolf rushing into the den, "Leader! An army of robots is heading this way! One of our pack mates are already wounded!"

"An invasion!? The pack isn't even ready to fight back… Get Boulder over here to help my mother carry one of the pups! You carry one as well and get out of here. I'll distract the robots to make sure everyone gets out safely!" the pack leader ordered before rushing outside and giving a warning howl.

The wolves of the pack quickly took note of their leader's warning, and hurried out of the camp. Boulder and another wolf quickly went into the den and grabbed one pup each while Raven's mother grabbed the white pup and rushed out of the camp. The pack carried any of the injured wolves as they hurried out of their camp. Robots soon appeared after all the wolves except Raven fled from the pack camp. Raven quickly charged at the robots, destroying many of them with ease thanks to his training with his father, but some of the ones that were not destroyed flew past the black wolf and headed towards in the direction where the pack went.

"Oh no.. They're after the pack!" the pack leader thought as he prepared to chase after the robots. However, he only found himself pinned to the ground as some of the robots found an opportunity to get him while he was distracted.

"Get off me, bolt brains!" Raven snarled as he struggled to break free, hearing gun shots ring out in the forest. However, this only gave the black wolf an injection on his right shoulder, causing the world around him to turn completely dark as he fell unconscious.

As gun shots rang throughout the forest, many animals fled in fear of getting injured or killed. After the sound of gun shots rang for a little while, a loud yelp was heard, catching the attention of many of the animals residing in the forest that were hiding. However, this especially sparked a certain blue hedgehog's curiosity. He was determined to figure out what was going on, no matter the cost, in order to keep the peace in Mobius.

"Looks like Eggman is at it again. I better check it out before he causes too much damage," the hedgehog said as he rushed over to the location where he heard the yelp come from, using his quick speed to get there as quickly as possible.

It only took a few seconds for the blue hedgehog to get to the location of the gun fire. There, he saw multiple robots surrounding the body of a female wolf as they were looking around as if looking for something. Acting quickly, the hedgehog jump up and spun right at the robots, destroying them with no trouble at all before they could get a chance to open fire on him. The blue hedgehog looked around, fully alert, to see if there were any more robots potentially hiding. However, there was no sign of any more robots as the sound of gun fire had died down now. It was not long until the sound of a young wolf pup crying could be heard. The hedgehog looked around in confusion, trying to figure out where the sound came from before seeing a white wolf pup scampering on the ground to the female wolf.

"Huh? A wolf pup? What is it doing here?" he questioned himself before noticing the similarities between the pup and the female wolf.

The blue hedgehog saw the gunshot wounds on the female wolf, realizing that the wounds were likely caused by the robots he had just destroyed. Checking her pulse, the hedgehog noticed that it was too late to save the wolf regardless of whether he got her help or not due to the wounds being fatal. He then checked the wolf pup, seeing that it had no real injuries, but had blood on its white fur.

"Could this female wolf, be the pup's mother? If it is, then she must have died trying to protect it. The pup looks like as if it's only a few weeks old, and pups that age can't survive on their own.." the hedgehog wondered, trying to figure out what he should do.

Suddenly, the white wolf pup backed up towards the blue hedgehog, pawing at a necklace that the female wolf was wearing. He looked at the pup with concern and worry, being well aware of what it is like to live without having a family. The blue hedgehog looked around to see if he could find any wolves, not leaving the pup's side to make sure nothing happens to it, but unfortunately there were no wolves to be seen.

"Looks like my only option is to take it with me since it's too dangerous for the pup to be out here without any security and without any resources for it to rely on. Still, it should have something so it can remember its mother," the hedgehog finally decided as he gently picked the white pup up. He then looked at the necklace that the dead female wolf was wearing, and noticed how the pup would paw at it even after being picked up. The blue hedgehog then grabbed the necklace, carefully taking off of the female. He eyed it carefully, unsure of why it intrigues the pup. Soon, the white wolf pup started whining as it saw the necklace being covered in blood and as it saw its mother being dead.

"There definitely must be some sort of connection between the pup and this necklace.. I can probably get Tails to check it out," the blue hedgehog said to himself as he ran off with the pup and necklace. However in the distance, a ghostly figure was watching as she saw the hedgehog run off, disappearing shortly afterwards.

A few minutes later, the blue hedgehog soon arrived at a house near the local city, Station Square, where the roads were often busy throughout the day. There, an orange, twin-tailed fox came out of the house, noticeably younger than the hedgehog.

"Hey Sonic! I wasn't expecting you to come by this early," the fox said as he greeted his friend before noticing the white wolf pup and asking, "Where did you find that wolf pup?"

"Eggman's robots were out causing trouble again in the forest near Green Hill. I found this pup after destroying them, but unfortunately I don't think it was alone Tails," Sonic explained as he set the wolf pup down on the ground. Though, the pup quickly ran to the hedgehog and pawed at him to be picked up, whimpering out of confusion and fear.

"What do you mean, Sonic? Were its parents around at the same time of the attack?" Tails questioned, growing concerned and worried.

"Yeah. Its mother was there with him, but she was already dead when I found her with the pup. It looked like she was killed trying to protect him since he was covered in blood but not injured," the hedgehog began as he glanced over at the young pup, picking it up before continuing, "I looked to see if there were other wolves nearby, but I didn't see anyone else present."

"But why? Eggman has never resorted to killing before… Normally the worst he does aside from destroying areas is capturing us or one of our friends.." Tails said, clearly upset about what his best friend told him. Sonic closed his eyes for a good minute before replying with a rather unusual dark tone, "I know. Even I can't understand why he would even dare to do such a thing to innocent residents on Mobius. This is low, especially for someone like Eggman."

The white wolf pup then started to paw at the blue hedgehog as it tried to huddle him as best as it can. Tails quickly took notice of how the pup was trying to get Sonic's attention much like how any child would try to get their father's attention. He assumed that the pup likely either does not have a living father or has never met its real father seeing how it seemed more comfortable with Sonic than it was with anyone else.

"Hmm… I wonder what happened to its family prior to Eggman's attack." Tails quietly said to himself as he looked at the young pup, saddened by what had happened to its mother. Sonic sighed as he looked at the pup, finally figuring out what he should do now. Just as the twin-tailed fox was about to say something, Sonic interrupted as he told his best friend his decision, "I'll take care of the pup myself."

"Wha-? Are you sure Sonic? You've never tried to raise a young pup before, let alone a child." Tails questioned, stunned by the hedgehog's words. Despite the questions, Sonic gave his best friend a smile as he replied, "I took care of you like you were my little brother, Tails. Besides, this pup needs someone to take care of it, and with Eggman's attacks making it too dangerous to find a wolf pack for the pup, what other choices are there?"

Tails took a moment to think, noticing that Sonic had a very good point. If they tried to find a wolf pack, it would be too dangerous since not only do wolves dislike rouges and newcomers, but Eggman could attack again at any time and potentially kill the pup. While they had friends who could help out, who knows how the pup would react to being with them when it was still unfamiliar with its surroundings. Yet, with the pup being only around a month old, the task of raising it would be one a father would do rather than a brother.

"You have a point there, but will you be fine with raising the pup? It's only about a month old, so it'd be like raising it as your own child, Sonic." The fox finally said, still concerned about the situation.

"I'll be fine, Tails. The pup has already gotten pretty comfortable as well." Sonic replied as he looked at the young pup. The pup was nearly dozing off in the hedgehog's arms despite everything that happened. He gave a soft smile as he saw the white wolf pup resting peacefully in his arms.

"Alright, the pup is going to need a name though. Have you had the chance to think of one for him, Sonic?" Tails asked, curious of what his best friend had in mind. The blue hedgehog looked at the pup, noticing how it had white fur, blue eyes, and even a black fang-shaped birthmark on its left front leg before replying, "I think I already have one in mind. I figured that he could be named White Fang for his white fur and his birthmark."

The newly named White Fang looked at Sonic with his eyes gleaming in excitement as he heard his new name. Tails chuckled as the pup started nuzzling Sonic before saying, "Looks like he likes that name, Sonic."

"It sure looks like it with how he's nuzzling me. It settles it then, his new name will be White Fang. He'll need a bath though to get some of the blood off his fur, so I might as well head back home so I can get him cleaned up." Sonic said while White Fang continued nuzzling him, waving goodbye to Tails before running off with the white pup.

"Alright Sonic. See you later then." Tails replied as he watched his best friend dash off.

Later on that night, Sonic came into his room, setting down the clean White Fang on a small bed. He gently placed a blanket on the young pup, keeping it warm and cozy. The hedgehog then laid down on his bed, looking out the window, still troubled about Eggman's attack from earlier.

"I can't believe Eggman actually resorted to killing now.. Whatever he has planned, it could be serious especially if he wanted to kill an innocent Mobian resident… Now White Fang is left without a real family to take care of him… I'm going to have to keep an eye out, and make sure Eggman doesn't try to hurt him.." Sonic quietly muttered in a saddened tone, holding back tears that reminded him of the past that left him as an orphan himself.

The hedgehog felt a cold breeze blow against him, causing him to look around in confusion before seeing White Fang laying on the carpet. It was clear that the pup had managed to crawl out of bed and on to the carpet as a few water droplets were seen. However, Sonic also saw a second white wolf, but something was strange about it as he was able to see through it and small, white particles were floating around it like stars.

The second wolf laid down next to White Fang, giving the pup a soft smile, one a mother wolf give to her child. Sonic then heard the wolf's words, "I will always be with you, no matter what happens, my son.." Sonic realized that it was White Fang's mother watching over him. The female wolf then disappeared shortly afterwards, showing that the white pup had dozed off.

Sonic got up from his bed, walking over to White Fang and gently picking him up from the floor. He carefully placed the white pup back on the bed, making sure not to wake him up as he placed the blanket on White Fang again. Sonic looked out the window again, smiling as he knew that even if the pup did not have any living family, it still has its family watching over him at all times.

"I'll make sure I protect White Fang and raise him into a fine, young wolf. He may not have any living relatives, but I know he won't be alone no matter what happens.." the hedgehog promised as he laid down on his bed again with a smile on his face, looking out the window until he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: New Discoveries, New Enemies

_-Two months later-_

Mobius was peaceful once again as dawn rose on the planet. Many of the residents laid cozy in their homes, sleeping away or enjoying the sunrise. Some were already up and moving as the day grew ahead of them. However, one wolf pup looked outside of the window of his home, watching the sun rise slowly. Over the last two months, White Fang grew into a young, energetic and playful three-month-old pup. He has become exceptionally close with Sonic and his friends over the two months he had spent in the blue hedgehog's care. Although the thought of his mother's death was still present in his mind, he never let it get in his way of living life to the fullest.

He watched the sunrise for a bit longer before running towards Sonic's room and calling out the hedgehog's name, "Sonic! Come on Sonic! Time to wake up!"

Sonic groaned as he heard the white pup call out his name, mumbling something inaudible. However, this only made White Fang impatient as he grabbed one of Sonic's ears with his teeth and started pulling on it hard enough to where it could still be felt, but was not painful at all. The white wolf quickly lost his grip after a few tugs, tumbling into a wall. Fortunately he did not hit the wall hard, and got up immediately after a quick head shake. White Fang then headbutted the bed hard enough to cause it to shake a bit and wake Sonic up.

"Come on Sonic! You promised we'd go and explore!" the white pup growled impatiently, clearly not willing to wait any longer. Sonic's eyes blinked a few times as he woke up, seeing the impatient wolf pup, muttering, "Alright. I'm up."

White Fang leaped up with excitement while the blue hedgehog slowly got out of bed, still feeling tired and exhausted. The white wolf rushed to the door, his tail wagging in excitement as he waited for Sonic to get ready. Fortunately, he did not have to wait long as it only took a few minutes for the blue hedgehog to get ready.

As soon as Sonic opened up the door, White Fang bolted outside, but the hedgehog was quick to catch him, using his quick speed. "Slow down there." He said. "The world may be huge, but it has its fair share of danger. I want you to stay close by in case there is any lurking."

"Aww. Okay." The white pup complied, not happy with having to stay close to the hedgehog as he wanted to explore and venture out by himself.

However, Sonic was quick to notice the pup's unhappy mood, and bent down to White Fang's level. "I know it's not fun, but with this being your first time exploring, I would rather keep you safe at least. Anything can happen in life, and sometimes it's not pretty." Sonic explained, remembering what had happened when he found White Fang two months ago.

"Really?" the young pup asked, growing curious as he received a nod in response from the blue hedgehog.

Sonic then pulled out a necklace that appeared very familiar to White Fang before he continued explaining, "I found this around the same time I found you. At the time, you were very interested in it, so I held on to it for when you got older. I believe you're old enough to wear this now."

The hedgehog placed the necklace around White Fang's neck gently, his ears folding back in sadness as he did so. ' _I wish I could explain the real reason why to him, but he's too young right now to understand. I know I will have to tell him at some point though.'_ he thought sadly, but was quickly cut off from his thoughts.

"Sonic? Why are you looking sad? Is there something bothering you?" White Fang asked, growing concerned for the hedgehog.

"Wha-? It's nothing. Just something that was stuck in my mind. Anyway, we should get moving since we have a long day." Sonic implied, giving the pup a smile before walking ahead.

The morning passed rather quickly as the two explored Station Square, and entered the forest. White Fang stayed close to Sonic as they explored, never going too far as promised. There were many new sights and smells that the young wolf pup had never experienced, sparking his curiosity. As Sonic watched the pup explore the forest, he was reminded of how adventurous he himself back when he started his adventures.

"It's amazing how much can happen even though it feels like time never passed at all." Sonic said to himself, smirking at the memory.

"Hey Sonic! Check out what I just found!" White Fang called out, cutting the hedgehog off from his memories.

As Sonic walked towards the white pup, he looked in the direction that the pup was looking, and his eyes widened as he saw it. There was a base not far from the outskirts of the forest, and it was not just a random base. It was clearly one of Dr. Eggman's bases, and there was a lot of activity going on there with the number of robots that could be seen guarding it. However, the base was not the only thing White Fang had found as the hedgehog saw two wolf pups around White Fang's age approaching the base.

"Can we go down there Sonic?" the white pup asked, raising a brow in confusion as he saw the two pups approach the base.

"We can't White Fang. That base belongs to Eggman, and there's too many robots down there. Those robots won't hesitate to attack anybody that gets too close, even young pups like you." Sonic explained in a serious tone, knowing how dangerous it can be to even go near one of the doctor's bases.

"Then, shouldn't we get those pups away from there if the base is really that dangerous?" the white pup questioned, growing concerned about the safety of the two pups.

"I'll go down there to get them away from the base. You need to hide in case there are robots patrolling the area. Don't come out of hiding unless I say so, and if I order anything else then do as I say. I would much rather fall into Eggman's clutches knowing that you got away safely than worry about what might happen to you." Sonic explained to the white pup, making it clear that he was serious.

White Fang nodded and hid in the bushes quickly while the blue hedgehog ran towards the two pups that were approaching Eggman's base. A good look made Sonic realize that if the pups get any closer, then they would be completely vulnerable, and they could easily be killed with a single shot. Using his quick speed, the hedgehog ran past the two wolf pups, and quickly stopped right in front of them. Fortunately, the two pups stopped immediately as soon as they saw Sonic getting in front of them.

"Hey! Get out of our way! We just wanted to check out that base." One of the pups; a large, grey male with a thick dark mane and brown eyes, yelled.

"Sorry pups, but that base is off limits. The robots that roam around here alone are dangerous and they can hurt you badly." Sonic said sternly, not in the mood to argue.

"They didn't seem that dangerous when I saw it." The male pup complained, his ears laying flat in annoyance.

"They're more dangerous than you think." Sonic said, turning towards the base, "Those robots can easily kill Mobian with a single blow. I know from experience."

"I knew some robots were dangerous, but I didn't think they were this deadly I kept warning my brother to not go there, but he didn't believe me." the other pup, a light peach colored female with yellow eyes, said before introducing herself, "My name is Rosebud, and this grey furball is my brother, Blade."

Sonic smirked as he introduced himself, "The name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

Two pairs of eyes widened as the pups stared in shock before Blade asked the hedgehog, "Wait!? As in the hero of Mobius?"

Sonic smirked as he responded, "The one and only."

Just then a robot started to fly over the three while White Fang was hiding in the bushes. He had seen the robot, and he wanted to dart out of hiding to warn them. However, the white pup knew it would be dangerous considering how deadly the robots can be. ' _I have to find some way to warn Sonic._ ' he thought, worried that the robot may attack and possibly kill one of the three. Fortunately for the young pup, Sonic started to turn towards him, giving White Fang the perfect opportunity to warn the hedgehog before it is too late. ' _Now's my chance!_ ' the pup thought, taking the opportunity to poke his head out of the bushes and catching Sonic's attention.

As Sonic turned to lead Blade and Rosebud away from Eggman's base, he saw White Fang poking his head out of the bushes and pointing at something with his tail. ' _Huh? Why is White Fang poking his head out of hiding and what is he pointing at?_ ' Sonic wondered before looking up and seeing the robot prepared to attack.

Before Rosebud could ask about the robot, Sonic quickly got down to their level with a serious look on his face, making it clear that the pups needed to listen, "I need you two to listen carefully. You need to run into the forest as fast as you can while I take care of that robot and go home right away. What ever you do, don't stop, and don't look back. One bullet from that robot can easily take someone's life. This is a matter of life and death right now, so one wrong move and life can end in a split second. Do you understand?"

The two siblings gave a hesitant nod, allowing Sonic to stand back up as he told the pups, "Now go while you still have time."

Blade and Rosebud did not hesitate as they quickly ran into the forest, passing White Fang, who looked confused as he did not fully understand what was going on. However, as Sonic turned towards the white pup, it soon became clear that he needed to run as well and get home as fast as possible. The blue hedgehog then leaped up in to the air, and curled up into a blue ball. He charged right at the robot at full speed while White Fang darted out of hiding and started running deeper into the forest. Before the robot could react, Sonic managed to land a powerful blow on it, destroying it with ease. Upon swiftly landing on the ground, the hedgehog surveyed the area to make sure there were no other robots nearby. _'Looks like that was the only robot that was out. I need to find White Fang quickly in case Eggman is out and about.'_ Sonic decided, realizing just how much danger the white pup could be in right now, and soon dashed into the forest in search for White Fang.

As Sonic ran through the forest in search for the white pup, Dr. Eggman was hiding as he had noticed the hedgehog near his base. Beside him was a large, male black wolf with blood red eyes and red markings all over his body, watching carefully as if waiting for the right moment to strike.

"It looks like the rodent is falling straight for my little trap. Be ready to blast him with your powers that you have." the doctor told the dark wolf with a sinister grin.

"Oh don't worry Doctor. He won't even see what's coming for him." The wolf said with an evil grin.

After a few minutes, Sonic then stopped and started looking around frantically, worried as to where the white pup is. _'Surely White Fang couldn't have gotten that far already while I was taking care of the robot.'_ he thought, seeing how wolves are not very fast as pups normally before deciding, _'He should be nearby at this point though. He might be able to hear me if I call out for him.'_

"White Fang! White Fang!" the hedgehog called out as he began walking, still looking around in case the white wolf was nearby. However, before he could get a chance to hear a response or continue calling out, a dark energy blast had hit him directly, and sent him flying a few feet before hitting the ground with a loud thud. As Sonic recovered from the blow, he heard an all too familiar voice coming from above, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Eggman!" Sonic hissed in response as he heard the doctor's voice, looking up to see Eggman in his Egg Mobile.

Eggman let out his usual evil laugh as he looked down at the hedgehog, who sustained a few minor wounds from the blast that had hit him, "You got yourself in quite a predicament, eh hedgehog?"

"What are you up to Egghead? Don't think I haven't noticed the fact that you resorted to murder!" Sonic scowled, remembering when Eggman's robots killed White Fang's mother two months ago.

"Touchy, are we?" Eggman questioned in a mocking tone, making Sonic confused and frustrated, "Well, if you really want to see what I have in store, then you'll have to come with me for a while."

"Not a chance, Eggman! I would rather be dead than be your guest especially after murdering an innocent Mobian resident!" Sonic snapped, angrily glaring at the man as he got in position to attack.

The doctor looked slightly disappointed, but then went back to his cocky grin, "Pity really, but then again it's not like you have a choice, Sonic. You will come with me, and I will make you come by force if I have to."

"Not like I have a choice? If I recall correctly, every Mobian has a choice and my choice is I'm not going with you Baldy McNoseHair. If I have to kick your butt again for the millionth time, then that's what I'll do." Sonic said as he launched himself at the scientist at full speed. Eggman just simply smirked as he saw the hedgehog going straight at him, and with a snap of his fingers the dark wolf leaped out of hiding, striking Sonic down and pinning him.

"Get off me! Do you want to get yourself killed!?" Sonic questioned as he tried to get the wolf off, but to no avail. The dark wolf gave an evil smirk as he placed one of his paws over Sonic's mouth, making it difficult for the hedgehog to speak, before stating, "Oh, I won't be getting myself killed. The Doctor isn't even going to attack me especially if I'm doing something he wants."

 _'What!?'_ Sonic thought, his eyes widening in surprise as he heard the dark wolf, still struggling to break free. Before Dr. Eggman could begin explaining, a yell was heard from nearby.

"Sonic!" the yell came again in which the hedgehog quickly recognized it. _'White Fang!'_ the hedgehog realized with alarm as he saw the white pup standing in shock a few feet away from him and the dark wolf.

"Hm? What's this? A wolf pup? You didn't tell me that you were raising a wolf, hedgehog." Eggman said mockingly, giving Sonic a sinister smile that he knew all too well.

"Let him go!" the white pup bravely said, hiding his inner fear well, much to the doctor's surprise. _'White Fang, run! You're going to get yourself killed!'_ Sonic attempted to say, but it was muffled due to the dark wolf's paw covering his mouth.

"What are you going to do about it, pup? My friend, Raze, here has Sonic completely at my mercy, and is more than capable of beating you to a pulp. Do you even know how to fight, or do I have to teach you some manners?" the man questioned with a dark and sinister tone, making Sonic struggle even more in attempt to break free. White Fang, however, just stood there, not moving but still glaring at Eggman and the dark wolf who he called Raze. The hedgehog could only look in dread and terror as he heard the doctor prepare something, though unsure of what he was preparing due to the dark wolf holding him down.

Sonic then heard a click, and his eyes widened as he realized what the doctor was going to do. _'Run, White Fang! Don't worry about me, and save yourself!'_ he desperately tried to yell, but to no avail, still struggling to break loose from Raze's hold.

Eggman aimed the weapon inside his machine right at the white pup, still holding his sinister smile, "Well if you aren't going to answer, then I might as well take care of you, pup. It'll be a nice start to the payback the rodent deserves after all he's done to me."

As the doctor prepared to fire the weapon, all Sonic could do was watch despite his attempts to break free from Raze's hold. _'Payback? Just what is Eggman up to?'_ Sonic wondered, confused as to what his nemesis meant, only knowing that what ever it means, it isn't good. Just as Eggman was about to fire his weapon, White Fang suddenly tensed up in anger and yelled out, "NO!"

White Fang's claws came out and he curled his lip in a snarl as the star pendant on his necklace began to glow. Sonic's eyes grew wide as he saw the pup's sudden change in behavior, wondering what happened, _'Just what has gotten into him? He's never acted this way over the last two months.'_ Just then, White Fang began charging towards Raze as Eggman fired his weapon, his blazing blue eyes full of fury as he narrowly dodged the attack from the doctor.

"LET. HIM. GO!" the white pup roared as he leaped up and curled up in a way that was very familiar to the blue hedgehog. As White Fang curled up, he began spinning in a circular motion with his teeth bared and claws out, ready to tear into any form of flesh that they collide with. Raze froze at the sight of the attack aiming right at him, unsure of what to do.

"Raze! Get out of the way, you imbecile!" Eggman warned, but the warning came too late as White Fang's attack made a direct blow right on the dark wolf's left shoulder, forcing the dark wolf to raise his paw off of Sonic's mouth and to loosen his grip on the hedgehog. Sonic took advantage of the damage dealt by the white pup, managing to muster up enough strength to get Raze off of him, and knock the dark wolf right at Eggman's Egg Mobile. As soon as White Fang began to uncurl, he began to stumble due to being unable to control where he was going.

"White Fang!" Sonic called out as he saw White Fang stumbling, rushing over and breaking the pup's rough landing. Sonic glanced down at the pup, who was knocked out cold for a moment before waking up.

"S-sonic?" White Fang panted as he regained consciousness, still feeling woozy, but fortunately had no injuries. The blue hedgehog sighed in relief, knowing that the pup was going to be okay, "It's alright White Fang. Just take it easy."

"Don't think this is over yet, Sonic!" Eggman growled as he turned to retreat, now carrying the wounded Raze in his damaged Egg Mobile, but not before warning the hedgehog, "This is only the beginning! Once I have you under my mercy, there will be nothing your friends can do to stop me!"

After Eggman flew off, Sonic held his glare in the direction where his nemesis went, determined to stop the man. _'What ever Egghead has planned, there's no way I'll let him get away with it.'_ he told himself before turning to White Fang, who was now starting to stand on shaky legs.

"Are they gone, Sonic?" the pup asked, clearly having recovered from the recoil for the most part as his legs were still a bit wobbly but he was still able to stand.

"Yes, they're gone." Sonic replied, knowing that he would have to talk to White Fang after what just happened, but for now the pup needed to rest. The white pup tried to start walking again, but Sonic was quick to stop him, not wanting to take any chances after the blow the pup landed on Raze, "Slow down, White Fang. You still need to rest, besides I need to talk to you about something."

"Huh? About what?" White Fang questioned, raising a brow in confusion.

Sonic picked up the pup and began walking as he asked, "That attack you did, how were you able to do it despite the fact you haven't even learned how to fight yet?"

"I-I don't know.. When I saw that you were in trouble, it was like someone told me to help you regardless of how scared I was.. And when Eggman was about to attack, something just clicked in me to attack. That's all I can really remember…" White Fang explained, his ears drooping. It was starting to make more sense as to why the pup didn't run. _'Was it his mother who told him to help me? Did she know what would've happened if White Fang did not save me there?'_ Sonic wondered, curious as to how the pup found out about him being in danger.

"I could have ran when I had the chance to like you wanted me to do, but I couldn't leave you like that…" White Fang whined, clearly upset. Sonic gently placed his free hand on the pup's head, giving a soft smile, "White Fang, I'm just thankful you're alive. What you did was dangerous, but also brave. Who knows what Eggman could have done to me if you hadn't arrived and attack him like that."

"But I thought you weren't scared of anything?" White Fang questioned, confused as to what the hedgehog means.

Sonic fell silent for a moment before admitting, "…I was today. I thought Eggman was going to kill you right in front of me.."

White Fang became silent as he thought about what the hedgehog told him. He had not realized just how scared Sonic really was during the encounter. Just then Sonic spoke up as they arrived at an open area full of grass, "There's something I want to show you White Fang."

"What is it, Sonic?" the white pup asked, full of curiosity now. Sonic then placed the pup down on the ground and sat down next to him. White Fang decided to sit down as well and get comfortable.

"Look at the stars, White Fang." Sonic began, pointing at the night sky, "It is said that the past Mobian legends look down on us from those stars along with all the other Mobians who have passed on over the course of history. They guide us when we are in desperate need of help and ensure us that we're never alone."

"Wow.. Really?" White Fang asked, his eyes lighting up with fascination.

"Yeah. If something were to happen to me, I want you to know that you'll never be alone, no matter what happens, White Fang." Sonic said reassuringly as he kept looking up at the stars with the white pup. After a while, he noticed that White Fang had fallen sleep. The blue hedgehog gently picked up the young pup, knowing it was time to go home so they could both sleep.

 **Hey guys, I know it's been a long while since I last updated this story. This was mainly due to the fact that I had to completely restart the chapter three times due to the laptop not saving the file properly, me being busy with school and life, and me being a lazy bum when it came to writing.**

 **Just for some clarification, this story takes place in between the events of Sonic Lost World and Sonic Forces. This allows me to show the start of Eggman's desire to get Sonic under his grasp to get the payback he's always wanted. I also wanted Sonic to be more mature like he was prior to Sonic Colors as deep down he truly cares for his friends. He absolutely hates seeing his friends hurt as shown in Sonic Unleashed in a couple of the cutscenes, so I decided to have him portray that side of him more in this story for more character development.**

 **I currently have a ref for White Fang's design up on my DeviantArt. If you want to see, go to my channel, ZekromAmaterasu, so you guys can see. I should have a ref for Raze up soon as well since I just need to make some more changes to his design before I'm ready to post it.**

 **Aside from that, I'll try to get chapter 3 up as soon as possible for you guys. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 3 should be considerably shorter so hoping it won't take as long especially when I have the concept of it planned out already.**

 **~ ZekromAmaterasu**


	4. Chapter 3: Heritage of the White Wolf

_-The next day-_

Nearly twenty-four hours passed since Sonic had his encounter with Eggman and his new partner, Raze. The hedgehog laid in bed as he looked out the window in his room with the necklace in his hand, still confused about how White Fang was able to pull off such an attack on the dark wolf, and stand up to the scientist despite not knowing how to fight. Just then he realized the star pendant on the pup's necklace was glowing right before pulling off the attack. ' _Could the pendant on his necklace have something to do with what White Fang was able to pull off yesterday? If so, then I really should have Tails look at it closely. Last time Tails said the necklace could serve as a memory to White Fang's mother, but now it could be something completely different.'_ Sonic wondered, growing curious as to why the pendant glowed like it did yesterday as he got up out of bed.

As Sonic headed out of his room and was about to head outside, he then heard White Fang coming out of the room, "Sonic? Where are you going?"

"I'm heading over to Tails' house. There's something I want to ask him personally." The hedgehog replied.

White Fang's ears perked up in curiosity as he asked, "Can I come with you?"

"Sorry White Fang, this is personal. I can take you to Angel Island though so you can learn a couple things from Knuckles." Sonic said in response, knowing that the pup loved to learn new things and was full of curiosity at his age.

The white pup beamed in excitement as Sonic grabbed a blue chaos emerald that he had found four months ago. "When are we leaving?" he asked, tail wagging in excitement.

"Right now. Stay close so you won't get left behind." the blue hedgehog said as he held the emerald in his hand. Once the pup was close, Sonic then raised his hand up and yelled out, "Chaos Control!"

As quickly as they vanished, they quickly reappeared on Angel Island. A red echidna looked over to the two in surprise, not expecting their arrival at all. "Sonic? What brings you here so suddenly? You could at least give a call or let me know ahead of time." the echidna asked, raising a brow in confusion.

"Sorry, Knux. Do you mind watching White Fang for a little while? I need to ask Tails about something personal and I don't want to leave White Fang by himself when Eggman could be out and about." The hedgehog asked, giving a sheepish smile before giving a serious face.

"Sonic, you know I'm not a babysitter, and I'm already looking after two other wolf pups who wandered too far from their home." Knuckles replied as he turned his head towards two other pups in which Sonic quickly recognized as he looked at them.

"Blade? Rosebud? What are you two doing here on Angel Island?" the hedgehog asked in surprise while White Fang approached the two pups out of curiosity.

"We were checking out the land until we wandered a bit too far from home, and got lost." Blade explained, smiling sheepishly and letting out an embarrassed chuckle while his sister gave him a small glare.

"I found them when I was taking a quick break from guarding the Master Emerald, and decided to bring them here until I can find their guardians." Knuckles said.

Sonic raised a brow in confusion upon hearing the word 'guardians'. While the three pups started playing with each other, Sonic decided it was best to ask what the echidna meant while the pups were distracted.

"Guardians? What do you mean by that Knux? Don't they have any parents?" he asked, confused.

"From what they told me, their mother died two months ago when their pack was attacked, and they don't know who or where their father is. Since then, they have been raised by their older brother, and grandparents." The red echidna explained as he looked over at the pups.

Sonic's eyes widened in surprise upon the discovery of Blade and Rosebud being orphans to, but he was unsure of whether the mother who had died was the same wolf that died when he found White Fang or not. "Hold up. Do they at least remember what their mother looked like?" he asked in hopes of an answer.

"They do, but not too well. From what they told me, their mother was a white wolf with yellow eyes. Why?" Knuckles said in response before realizing what the hedgehog was getting at, "Wait! Are you saying that all three pups might be siblings?"

Sonic nodded before replying, "Possibly, but I don't want to jump to conclusions too quickly. I'm not the patient type, but I think it's best if we wait until we have any sort of confirmation."

The red echidna thought about what Sonic was saying for a moment, looking at the three pups who were playing with each other. He knew that there was no way to actually know if they were truly siblings unless another relative or someone who knows them well gives a confirmation. Eventually, he nods in agreement, "Right. I might as well look after all three of them since I have to find some way to find either the older brother or the grandfather. Could you keep an eye out for either one while you're at Tails' house? From what I know, wolves do like to wander in towns when in search of food or something they need, so I wouldn't be surprised if one of them came by."

"Sure thing. I should get going so that way I can be back before dark." Sonic replied, giving a thumbs up before calling out to the white wolf pup, "I'll be back later White Fang. Make sure you don't cause too much trouble for Knuckles."

The white pup nodded just before Blade pounced on him, catching the white pup off guard. Sonic smiled before taking out the Chaos Emerald and using Chaos Control to leave Angel Island.

In the outskirts of the forest, an elderly white wolf with brown eyes wondered about, as if in search of something or someone. ' _Where could Blade and Rosebud be? Surely they couldn't have gone too far from the territory already.'_ he questioned himself, eyes creasing in worry. He looked in the direction of the grass plains near Station Square where he saw a two-tailed Mobian fox kit working on something outside of his house when he saw a familiar blue hedgehog appear in front of the house.

"Yo Tails!" the hedgehog greeted the young fox. Something was familiar about the hedgehog, but the wolf couldn't figure out what it was.

"Hey Sonic." the fox greeted, but quickly realized that someone was missing, "Where's White Fang?"

"He's on Angel Island with Knuckles right now. I needed to ask you about something involving this necklace." Sonic said as he showed the necklace to his buddy. The wolf quickly recognized it as soon as he saw it in the hedgehog's hands. ' _That's the necklace that Aeneas was given many centuries ago after he defeated Kieron! How did that hedgehog get a hold of it!? Did he randomly find it on the day of the attack?'_ questions whirled around the elderly wolf's mind but he was quickly cut off from his thoughts as the conversation continued.

"About the necklace?" Tails asked, raising a brow in confusion.

"Yeah. Yesterday I gave it to White Fang for him to wear. However, when Eggman ambushed me, White Fang didn't run and something seemed to have cause him to snap. He charged at Eggman and even landed a big blow on his new assistant. I'm not sure what it was, but I think it might be something to do with this necklace." Sonic explained. ' _Eggman's new assistant? I need to get some answers here.'_ the white wolf thought as he listened to the conversation.

"Hmm.. The last time you had me look at it, I couldn't find much on it. Perhaps now that something has happened that may involve it, I may be able to find something that could be the source of what happened." Tails said. The elderly white wolf took the opportunity to make himself known as he knew more about the necklace than either of the two Mobians, "Perhaps I can help you out, kid."

The blue hedgehog turned to see where the voice came from, eyes widening in surprise upon seeing the elderly white wolf, "Who are you?"

"My name is Krypto. I am the leader of a large pack that has centuries of history bestowed upon it, including history of that necklace you're holding." the white wolf introduced himself, staring intently at the necklace Sonic was holding before continuing, "That necklace is an important asset to those of my pack, especially those who are born with white fur and blue eyes."

"Wait, really?" Tails asked, who was just as shocked as Sonic.

"Yes." Krypto responded before he began explaining, "This necklace has existed for many centuries and has been worn by myself, my daughter, and many of my ancestors in honor of the very wolf who saved Mobius so long ago."

"Your daughter?" Sonic questioned, interrupting the elder wolf.

"Yes, but two months ago she was killed by Eggman's robots and two of her sons went missing, her eldest and current leader, and her youngest who was barely a month old at the time along with the necklace." the white wolf said, catching the hedgehog and the fox by surprise from how open he was, "Her sudden death hit the pack hard. The pack was left without a leader with her death and her eldest son's disappearance, so I had to take over until one of my three remaining grandchildren is old enough and able to take my place as leader."

' _His daughter was killed by Eggman's robots and two of his grandsons disappeared two months ago? That's the same day I found White Fang and his mother..'_ Sonic wondered, noticing how similar Krypto's story of Eggman's attack was to the story Blade and Rosebud gave to Knuckles outside the fact that a leader and a younger brother disappeared at the same time as a female wolf's death. The blue hedgehog started to think hard considering the similarities that both stories have, ' _Should I tell him the truth about White Fang?'_

Before Sonic could come to an answer, Tails said, "I'm really sorry to hear that. We'll make sure we get payback for you guys."

Krypto nodded, "Thank you. I'm sure you're curious about the necklace, correct?"

' _Guess I'll have to decide later.'_ Sonic thought, a bit upset he couldn't decide anything before his best friend spoke. Sonic and Tails both nodded, figuring that they could perhaps find something in regards to the necklace that can really help them out.

"Alright." Krypto said before he began explaining, "As I mentioned before, this necklace has existed for many centuries and has been worn by many of my ancestors. Initially, this necklace was made for a wolf who had saved Mobius many centuries ago. This wolf was known as Aeneas. He was a white wolf with bright, blue eyes. During his early years, Mobius was in the mercy of a black wolf with red markings, and blood reddish-brown eyes known as Kieron. Kieron was a cruel, cunning, and ruthless wolf who had the residents of Mobius living in fear. Whenever he sought more territory, he never hesitated to kill anybody who dared to try to get in his way. He mercilessly killed thousands of innocent Mobians, both young and old when he invaded parts of the planet that he had not claimed, and very few escaped alive. Those that did escape swore revenge, and looked up to Aeneas as a leader and the one to defeat the evil wolf. Aeneas challenged Kieron one day after months of training, determined to free Mobius of the tyrant. The two wolves fought relentlessly until Kieron got the upper hand, and landed a deadly blow on Aeneas. The blow seemed to have done the job, and just as Kieron was about to announce his victory, Aeneas stood up, miraculously alive. The white wolf roared as he suddenly began to glow, causing everyone including Kieron to shield their eyes from the light. When the light died down, Aeneas appeared as a completely different wolf, healed of his fatal injuries, and even had blue flames on his shoulders and paws along with bright blue markings along his body. Kieron attempted to take down the white wolf, but was knocked down easily thanks to Aeneas's quick speed. The two wolves went in for a final blow, using their full power. However, in the end, Kieron fell with a deep slash in his neck caused by Aeneas's signature spin attack, ultimately dying from the wounds and declaring Aeneas as the winner of the duel. Many Mobian residents celebrated the fall of the tyrant, and made a special necklace with a blue star pendant as a gift that allowed his descendants to maintain Aeneas's power especially if one of them was born with white fur and blue eyes. Since then, the necklace has been the symbol of Aeneas's victory and heroism over the course of the centuries, even long after Aeneas had passed on in life."

Tails gaped in awe as he heard the story of the legend. He couldn't believe that the very necklace his best found two months ago was tied with an ancient legend. Sonic on the other hand, was eyeing the necklace curiously.

' _Is this why White Fang was always so curious about it?'_ the hedgehog wondered.

"However," Krypto continued to explain, "the leaders must be careful when they choose who they want to succeed. Much like the chaos emeralds, if it falls into the wrong hands, it could spell doom for not just the packs, but Mobius as a whole."

"You're saying if someone like Eggman gets a hold of this, Mobius would be done for?" Sonic asked in disbelief.

"Yes. The necklace is a powerful tool that contains energy similar to the chaos emeralds. However, unlike the emeralds, the necklace will react based on one's emotion if it's not harnessed. Rumor has that when the necklace starts glowing, those wearing it can hear the voices of past leaders who have worn it." the elderly wolf said.

"So that explains it.." Sonic muttered, unaware that Krypto had heard him.

"Explains what?" the elderly wolf questioned, raising a brow in confusion.

' _I guess I better tell him the truth.._ ' Sonic thought regretfully as Tails looked at him, knowing how much it will hurt.

"Two months ago, I was doing my usual run and keeping an eye out for Eggman's robots. I heard gunshots and decided to investigate. Right before I got to the scene, I heard a loud yelp. At first I didn't know what it was, but when I arrived I saw his robots surrounding something. It didn't take long for me to take care of the robots, but once they were taken care of, I heard whimpering. That's when I saw a white wolf pup making its way towards me. Outside of being dirty, it was unscathed, but I didn't know where its mother was. However, it didn't take long to find her, and.. the sight wasn't pretty.. By the time I found its mother, it was too late to save her.. Her wounds were too fatal, even if I got her to a hospital she wouldn't have survived the night… Since then, I've been taking care of her pup for the last two months. I held on to the necklace so the pup could remember his mother." the hedgehog explained, barely holding back tears that threatened to form.

"So that's why it went missing two months ago along with my youngest grandson.." Krypto said with a bit of relief, but clearly devastated. "This whole time, my daughter's youngest pup was alive and safe.."

"Yesterday, Eggman ambushed me with his new partner, and I wasn't able to fight back at all with how powerful his partner was. Who knows what would've happened to me if the necklace triggered White Fang to attack Eggman's partner." Sonic said, still troubled by what had happened twenty-four hours ago.

"Eggman's partner? What did his partner look like?" Krypto asked, confused as to what the blue hedgehog was saying.

"He has a point, you never told me what Eggman's new assistant looked like, Sonic." Tails said, agreeing with the elderly white wolf.

"His partner from what I saw was a large black wolf with red eyes and markings all over his body. Eggman said his partner's name was Raze." Sonic said.

Krypto's eyes widened as he heard the description of Eggman's new partner, realizing just how serious Eggman is. "Mobius is in grave danger! That wolf is without a doubt a descendant of Kieron if this Raze fellow is as strong as you say he is!" he warned with a serious tone.

"A descendant of Kieron!?" Tails questioned, shocked at the white wolf's sudden realization.

"Yes. The description matches Kieron's appearance! The fact that Dr. Eggman has allied himself with such a being puts Mobius in grave danger. Sonic. You said you were taking care of a white wolf pup, correct?" Krypto said in a serious tone.

The blue hedgehog nodded, surprised at the fact that the elderly wolf knows his name, ' _How does this wolf know my name when we've never introduced ourselves? Does he know me from somewhere?_ '

"I want to see him." the elderly wolf demanded.

Sonic was thrown off guard by the wolf's demand, but pulled out the chaos emerald regardless. "Alright then." he said before turning to his best friend, "Thanks for the help Tails."

"No problem Sonic. I'll see you later!" the fox smirked, giving the hedgehog a fist bump.

The blue hedgehog winked before turning to Krypto, "Stay close."

The white wolf nodded, getting close before Sonic yelled out, "Chaos Control!"

Back on Angel Island, the three pups were tussling with each other. Knuckles smiled as he watched them play. ' _Those three sure know how to keep things entertaining while I'm guarding the Master Emerald._ ' he thought. As the red echidna looked up, he saw how late it was starting to get as the sun was starting to set.

However, before he could speak, there was a bright flash that appeared for a second before fading. There, Sonic was standing not far from the Master Emerald with an elderly white wolf that Knuckles did not recognize.

"Sonic! You're back!" White Fang cried out, being the first to notice their arrival. He ran towards the hedgehog in excitement and pounced on him, catching Sonic off guard for a brief second and knocking him to the ground.

"Grandpa!" Blade and Rosebud called upon noticing the elderly white wolf, following White Fang.

"Whoa! Hey White Fang. Had fun?" Sonic greeted, sitting up once the white pup got off of him.

"Yeah! You should've seen me earlier Sonic! Blade and Rosebud couldn't even catch up with how fast I was going!" the white pup exclaimed, tail wagging in excitement as he showed off his moves.

"He's not wrong. There were a few times White Fang had to slow down just to even the odds while they were playing." Knuckles said

"Blade? Rosebud? What are you two doing here? The pack has been searching for you all day! Your brother was starting to get worried sick!" Krypto asked, relieved and confused about why the two siblings were on Angel Island.

"Sorry Grandpa.." the two siblings said in unison, ears drooping upon the realization of just how worried their pack had been.

"I found them when they got themselves lost while I was taking a quick break from guarding the Master Emerald. Since they couldn't find their way home, I decided to look after them until I got any word of anybody looking for them." Knuckles explained before asking the elderly wolf, "I'm assuming you're their grandfather?"

"That's right. My name is Krypto. Thank you for watching my grand-children." Krypto responded, dipping his head in respect.

"It was no problem. Watching pups is a lot easier than watching the Master Emerald." the red echidna said.

"Even though you've let Baldy McNosehair steal it multiple times." Sonic said teasingly.

"Oh come on! He only stole it three times!" Knuckles retorted, barely keeping his cool.

While the pups were laughing at the bickering, Krypto used the opportunity to take a look at White Fang. ' _So this is the white pup Sonic said he was taking care of. Without a doubt, he's my grandson. His mark is unmistakable. He's so much like his mother and yet he looks almost identical to Aeneas! Could the prophecy be true after all?_ ' the elderly wolf wondered, surprised at the similarities White Fang had to both his mother and his ancestor.

"He sure is a lively one, huh?" the elderly wolf questioned Sonic with a warm smile once the hedgehog was done bickering with Knuckles.

"Yeah. White Fang is quite a handful." the blue hedgehog responded.

"He's a lot faster than most pups, if anything, he's about as fast as an adult wolf right now. That talent alone is rare in pups, and they usually grow up to be some of the fastest wolves on Mobius. You should teach him how to fight and harness his abilities, Sonic. They could be useful for when Eggman were to strike again." Krypto said, seeing a lot of potential in White Fang.

Sonic took a moment to think realizing that the older male was right. If Dr. Eggman was to attack again at any given moment, and he was not there to protect Mobius, he would have to rely on his friends to be able to fend the mad doctor off and keep Mobius safe.

"You're right. With the threat of Eggman around, Mobius is going to need all the fighters it can get. Plus, White Fang has been dying to learn how to fight the past few days. It's a matter of when to start now." the hedgehog said.

"I think you should start tomorrow, Sonic." Knuckles replied, turning towards the three pups who were close to falling asleep, "It's getting pretty late and the pups are about ready to pass out."

Sonic walked over and gently grabbed White Fang before pulling out the blue chaos emerald. "I guess we better get back home then especially when it'll be a long day tomorrow." he said.

With a nod, Krypto walked over to the two remaining pups, gently placing one on his back and carrying the other gently by its scruff.

"If you need anything Sonic, you know where to find me." Knuckles said, smirking.

Sonic nodded as he raised the emerald to activate Chaos Control. Once the five disappeared, the echidna then looked up at the night sky.

"From what it seems like, I'm not the only one who got the warning about Mobius being in danger. With Eggman in the mix, the safety of the Master Emerald is also at risk. Knowing him, he might try to steal it for his own evil plans. When the time comes, we'll have to be ready if we're going to keep Mobius safe." Knuckles said to himself in a serious tone before heading back to the Master Emerald to continue his role as guardian.


	5. Chapter 4: Training Begins

Night fell on to Mobius after Sonic had returned from Angel Island with Krypto and the pups. The elderly wolf left for home quickly as his pack needed him, carrying Blade and Rosebud along with him while Sonic took a sleeping White Fang back to his house.

Once the hedgehog got to his house and tucked the white pup in for the night, he laid on his bed, exhausted and full of thoughts from what Krypto and Knuckles had said in regards to training White Fang. The two had a very strong point with the threat of Eggman looming along with Raze, a descendant of the evil wolf Kieron according to Krypto, being his partner.

' _Eggman is really starting to get serious with his plans. If he's willing to kill even the most innocent of Mobians, then Mobius is in more danger than ever._ ' he realized, looking at the white pup with a worried look on his face, ' _I really should train White Fang and teach him how to fight. I don't want him to face the same fate as his mother if Eggman was to ambush him at any point. He has to be able to fight back so he has a chance to get away safely._ '

Looking at the night sky through the window in his room, Sonic soon realized that White Fang's life could depend on his ability to fight in the case he was not around to protect the young wolf. ' _He has to start training tomorrow, for his sake and for the sake of Mobius in case something happens to me and I'm not able to help keep the planet safe._ ' he concluded, knowing just how severe the situation really is now before allowing himself to drift off into sleep.

At Dr. Eggman's base, Raze watched Eggman pace around in the control room in sheer frustration after what had happened just over twenty-four hours ago. The wound on the dark wolf's shoulder had healed, but it was clear it would remain as a permanent scar.

"Gah! I would've had that hedgehog in my grasp if you had not let yourself get hit by that pup's attack!" the mad doctor complained, his face nearly red at the fact he was so close to accomplishing the first of his goals.

"Do you really expect a three-month-old wolf pup to savagely attack someone in a manner like that Doctor?" Raze questioned, mildly annoyed, "It's quite clear something took over the pup's instincts before striking. No pup would be stupid enough to attack a fully grown wolf unless it was a last resort attempt to get away from danger. He had all the room to run away, but instead he 'chose' to stay and fight."

Dr. Eggman then realized something when he saw White Fang attack.

"That pup, he had white fur and blue eyes! Sonic must have saved him in time before my robots could find it! There must be a way to finish that pup off quickly!" he growled in frustration, realizing his plans could be ruined if he doesn't act.

"After what happened yesterday, I highly doubt the hedgehog will let the pup stray far. However, he might not know that pups are supposed to start learning how to fight at three months old." the dark wolf stated.

Eggman turned towards Raze, raising a brow in suspicion.

"What do you mean, Raze?" he questioned.

"I mean if we lay low for a while, we could kill two birds with one stone. You can use some of your robots to lure Sonic away while some of the remaining robots will ambush the pup with the hedgehog too far away to help him. Once the hedgehog is far enough away, I could lead an ambush effective enough to defeat and capture him. However, in the case the pup somehow escapes, it's best if I do some training in case he tries to save Sonic. At least a month of training should be enough." Raze explained with an evil grin on his face.

Dr. Eggman's face soon turned into a large, evil smirk as he realized that the dark wolf was right.

"That's a brilliant plan! That hedgehog won't see what's coming with me not pulling anything for a few months while I prepare this ambush. Your training will start in the morning then, Raze." he said.

With a nod, the dark wolf left the control room while the mad doctor turned towards the security cameras displaying on his screen.

"You won't see what's coming, Sonic. When the time comes for me to strike, you will soon be mine, hedgehog!" Eggman said to himself, letting out a dark chuckle, eager to start preparing for the ambush.

 _\- The next morning -_

As the sun rose the next morning, Sonic looked at White Fang with a look of determination, remembering what Krypto had said last night.

' _With the threat of Eggman looming, White Fang needs to start his training. I better wake him up so we can start as soon as possible._ ' he said to himself, walking over to the white pup.

"White Fang, it's time to wake up. We got a long day today." he said, gently shaking the pup awake.

White Fang moaned as he woke up, unsure of what the blue hedgehog meant. "A long day? What do you mean?" he asked, letting out a yawn.

Sonic smirked as he stood up, "I'll show you. Come on."

The white pup let out a yawn as he followed the hedgehog outside, raising a brow in confusion as to what Sonic meant. As the two went deeper into the forest, White Fang's curiosity grew, unsure of what Sonic planned. Once they were deep enough, Sonic then stopped, causing the white pup to stop in surprise.

"What are we doing?" White Fang asked, raising a brow in confusion.

"Remember when you were asking me about learning how to fight?" the hedgehog asked as he turned towards the pup, still smirking.

The white wolf nodded, allowing Sonic to continue, "I think it's time you start learning how to fight so you can start kicking Baldy McNoseHair's butt."

"Wait? Really!?" the pup asked, piping up in excitement, "When are we starting?"

"Right now." the hedgehog responded.

Over the next two months, Sonic taught White Fang everything he knew about fighting, self-defense, and even survival. Despite being unsure at first, the pup was a fast learner, picking up moves left and right in a short amount of time. Along with his quick learning, White Fang constantly challenged himself to races in order to improve his own speed, and even constantly practiced his spin attack so he would be more efficient at it. Every day that passed, the blue hedgehog saw improvement to White Fang's skill in combat, and confidence. He was certain that there was no way that Eggman would win now, however…

 _-Two months later-_

Inside Dr. Eggman's base, Raze had finished another day of training. Outside of a few scratches, the black wolf was relatively unharmed. As he entered the control room, he noticed the evil scientist working on a certain robot that looked similar to Sonic.

"Are you sure this robot will draw Sonic out right into our trap?" the dark male questioned, raising a brow in suspicion as he stared at the robot.

"Don't underestimate my scientific genius, Raze!" Eggman yelled before turning towards his creation with a devilish grin, "Throughout all the years I've spent losing to that rodent, there is one thing he will never back down from. And that is a good race, even against his own self."

 **Hey guys, I know this is a short chapter in comparison to the other ones, and it's been a while since I've any updates. I'm really sorry about the lack of updates, writer's block really got to me along with a lot of personal stuff happening that really put me down in the dumps. However, with the quarantine being mandated, I have more time for myself now. I do have a reference up for both Blade and Rosebud, and I will be getting one up for Krypto and Boulder soon. Hopefully I'll get the next chapters up as soon as possible.**

 **~ZekromAmaterasu**


End file.
